Nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar
by Geek in the Purple
Summary: Amigo… Hermano… De esa manera solía considerar a Charles, pero quizás hubiera algo más. Una unión tan fuerte que iba más allá de una simple relación de amistad. La esencia de dos mentes unidas de por vida. / Oneshot. Erik's POV. Retake del final de X-Men First Class.


_A/N: Después de mi maratón de Xmen, me he enamorado de la relación entre Erik y Charles. Son perfectos el uno para el otra a pesar de sus diferencias. Gracias a esta nueva obsesión, ha surgido este fic. Si os gusta, decirlo en los comentarios ;). Gracias por leerlo._

* * *

"Ellos solo seguían órdenes." Oigo a Charles a mi lado como un mero susurro. Quiero escucharle, quiero hacer sus palabras mías. Quiero sentir la compasión que le invade. Pero no puedo.

"He estado a merced de hombres que solo seguían órdenes," digo volviendo la vista a Charles y fijando mi mirada en ese mar azul que solía darme tranquilidad. "Nunca más."

Mis últimas palabras, amenazantes y llenas de odio, me hacen sentir poderoso, mientras con un simple movimiento de mi mano, envío los misiles de vuelta a sus dueños.

"¡Erik ya es suficiente!" Charles grita, un tono de impotencia en su voz.

Mis oídos están sellados y mi corazón no escucha otra cosa que las voces de aquellos que me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora. Los humanos son el enemigo. De eso estoy seguro.

Mi mirada se clava en los misiles que pronto alcanzarán su destino. Esto es lo correcto. Ellos lo merecen. Mi madre, mi padre... Si los humanos se matan entre sí, ¿qué harán con los que son diferentes? Nos aniquilarán y no dejaré que eso ocurra. No lo permitiré.

De pronto escucho el grito exasperado de Charles seguido de un golpe seco que me hace caer al suelo y perder el control sobre los misiles. Los oigo explotar a lo lejos mientras mi amigo, o quizás enemigo ahora, intenta despojarme de mi casco, el cual me sirve de escudo ante sus poderes.

"No quiero hacerte daño. No me obligues," Charles dice irritado. Iluso.

Le asesto un codazo en la cara y veo como el resto del equipo se acerca. No puedo con todos. Elevo mi brazo y, gracias al metal de sus trajes, puedo ejercer mi poder sobre ellos y arrojarlos lejos. Eso me dará tiempo.

"¡Charles estate quieto!" Tiene que entrar en razón. Éramos amigos. Mi único amigo. ¿Por qué no puede compartir mi visión? ¿Por qué tiene que acabar así?

Rápidamente me coloco encima de Charles e intento sujetarle con mi mano izquierda mientras mi derecha vuelve la atención a los misiles, los cuales retoman su rumbo hacia la flota de barcos expectantes.

Charles continúa forcejeando, intentando por todos los medios que no perpetúe mi misión.

"¡Erik para!" él repite de nuevo.

Vuelvo la vista a Charles una vez más y con todas mis fuerzas le asesto un puñetazo en la cara que le deja sin fuerzas para continuar con la lucha.

Me levanto sin problemas y de nuevo concentro mi atención en los misiles. Ya casi está. Así los humanos nos temerán. Es la evolución. El fuerte sobrevive, el débil muere. Así de simple.

Un golpe brusco y enérgico golpea mi casco. Miro hacia la derecha y veo a Moira apuntándome con un arma. Las balas de metal no son un problema para mí. Ella comienza a disparar mientras yo desvío la trayectoria de los proyectiles fácilmente.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

De pronto, veo que la expresión de Moira cambia mientras baja su arma asustada. Yo siento una presencia a mi espalda y me giro rápidamente. El tiempo se detiene mientras observo como Charles coloca su mano en la cadera y comienza a caer. Todo comienza a ocurrir a cámara lenta en mi mente.

No. ¡No! Grito para mis adentros. La única persona que me importa. No puede ser. Pensamientos inconexos me vienen a la mente mientras veo a mi amigo desplomarse contra la arena de la playa.

Los misiles ya no existen. Los humanos no me importan. Mi causa deja de tener sentido en el momento en el que le veo caer sin control.

Ágilmente reacciono y me coloco justo detrás de él para poder extraerle la bala lo antes posible, mientras en mi interior rezo una y otra vez para que no sea mortal. La bala sale fácilmente mientras él se retuerce de dolor. La sostengo en mi mano por unos segundos antes de deshacerme de ella y concentrar toda mi atención en mi amigo.

"Lo siento Charles," susurro de corazón mientras dejo su espalda descansar en mis piernas y sujeto su cabeza con mi mano izquierda. Miro su rostro lleno de dolor y la rabia comienza a invadirme una vez más.

Observo a mí alrededor y la veo acercándose.

"Tu…" dirijo toda mi rabia hacia Moira. "¡Tú has hecho esto!" Alzo de nuevo mi brazo libre y utilizo las chapas de metal que lleva colgadas al cuello contra ella misma.

Todo el sufrimiento y la impotencia que siento en ese momento son absorbidos por la necesidad de venganza mientras el colgante se estrecha alrededor de su cuello evitando que el aire llegue a sus pulmones. Estoy tan consumido por mi ira que casi no oigo el dulce susurro que escapa de los labios de Charles.

"Erik… Por favor…" Charles ruega. "Ella no ha sido Erik… Has sido tú."

Esas simples palabras hacen que vuelva mi mirada a la persona que yace entre mis brazos. Dejo mi mano caer sobre su pecho y observo sus ojos firmes en los míos. Silenciosamente me está pidiendo algo que no consigo descifrar. Su mirada siempre un misterio para mí.

"No tiene por qué ser así," susurra difícilmente por el dolor.

"Yo te quiero a mi lado. Debemos estar todos juntos protegiéndonos. Deseamos todos lo mismo," insisto una vez más intentando mostrarle que tenemos el mismo propósito.

El azul profundo de sus ojos no me abandona en ningún momento y poco a poco puedo observar como las lágrimas comienzan a adueñarse de su mirada. Se lo que eso significa.

"Amigo mío," comienza lentamente, "lo siento pero no es así."

En ese momento siento algo mucho más fuerte que simple despecho. El significado de sus palabras recorre mi cuerpo, y mientras intento asimilar lo que ellas suponen, siento mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? Mi corazón ya estaba roto desde hacía mucho tiempo. O quizás había sido reparado por la única persona que había conseguido hacerme sonreír desde… desde aquella cena a la luz de las velas con mi madre cuando yo sólo era un crio.

Amigo… Hermano… De esa manera solía considerar a Charles, pero quizás hubiera algo más. Una unión más fuerte que iba más allá de una simple relación de amistad. La esencia de dos mentes unidas de por vida.

Eso explicaría como mi mirada se empañaba por las lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

"Lo siento…" susurro sin saber exactamente por qué. "Lo siento mucho Charles," repito.

No estoy disculpándome por algo concreto, sino por todo. Por haberle hecho daño, por pretender darle la espalda frente a una causa fundada en ira y odio y sobre todo, por haberle decepcionado.

Él siempre vio mi lado bueno cuando yo era incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera venganza. Gracias a él estoy vivo y, aun así, iba a abandonarle para perseguir una vida que no me permitiría sonreír nunca más. No si él no estaba a mi lado.

Con un simple movimiento de mis dedos me deshago del casco y abro mi mente para que él pueda colarse en mis pensamientos. Lo necesito.

Tan pronto como el casco desaparece, siento su presencia en mi interior, invadiéndome con una oleada de emociones difíciles de describir.

_Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees._ Oigo en mi cabeza las mismas palabras que Charles pronunció aquella vez en la mansión. Quiero creerle, de veras que lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero es más difícil de lo podría admitir.

"No lo soy. Estás equivocado. Lo has estado todo este tiempo," balbuceo mientras las lágrimas continúan cayendo. "Mira lo que he estado a punto de hacer… Mira lo que te he hecho."

En ese momento, el mundo a mi alrededor desaparece. No hay nadie más en esa playa a parte de él y yo. Estamos solos.

_No es tarde. _Su mirada clavada en la mía me llena de paz y serenidad. Inclino mi rostro hasta que mi frente reposa sobre la suya, y entre una niebla que disipa toda la ira y el dolor, atisbo un simple pensamiento que me da esperanza.

_Te quiero._

No tengo muy claro a quién de los dos pertenece, pero estoy seguro que quiero quedarme para averiguarlo.


End file.
